Żywoty pań swawolnych/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ROZPRAWA SIÓDMA O BIAŁYCH GŁOWACH ZAMĘŻNYCH, WDOWACH Y DZIEWCZYNACH, KU POZNANIU, KTÓRE Z NICH BARZIEY SĄ GORĄCE W MIŁOWANIU OD INYCH Gdy iednego dnia byłem na dworze iszpańskim w Madrycie, tedy wśród pogwarki z iedną zacną panią, iako to bywa na tych dworzech, zadała mi owa to pytanie: "Qual era mayor fuego d'amor, el de la biuda, el de la casada, o de la hija moça" - "Iaki był więtszy ogień w miłowaniu, czy ów wdowieński, czy u mężatey białey głowy, czy u dziewczyny młodey?" Gdym iey obiawił moie mnimanie, rzekła mi hnet swoie w takich słowiech: "Lo que me parece d'esta cosa es que, aunque las moças con el hervor de la sangre se disponen á querer mucho, no deve ser tanto como lo que quieren las casadas y biudas, con la gran experiencia del negocio. Esta razon debe ser natural, como lo seria la del que, por haver nacido ciego de la perfection de la luz, no puede cobdiciar de ella con tanto deseo como el que vio, y fue privado de la vista" - "O tey rzeczy rozumiem tak: chocia dziwczęta, przy oney wielgiey gorącości krwie, sielnie podane są ku miłości, wszelako nie miłuią tak, iak to czynią niewiasty zamężne a wdowie, z przyczyny wielgiego doświadczenia tamtych w oney sprawie, w czym iest barzo naturalna przyczyna, iako iż ślepy z przyrodzenia, y który od maleńkości pozbawiony iest zwroku, nie może go pragnąć tak chciwie iako ten, który cieszył się nim tak słodko, a potem zasię go stradał. "Potem dodała, iż: "Con menos pena se abstiene d'una cosa la persona que nunca supo, que aquella que vive enamorada del gusto posado" - "Ile że z mnieyszą przykrością przychodzi się strzymać od rzeczy, którey się nie smakowało, niźli od tey, którą się ulubiło a doświadczyło." Oto racyie, iakie dawała ona pani w tey materyey. Owo czcigodny a uczony Bokacyusz, miedzy zagadnieniami swoiego Phillokoppa, w dziewiątey xiędze, zadaie toż samo: w iakiey z onych trzech, w mężatey, wdowie abo dziewczynie, przystoi radniey się rozmiłować, aby szczęśliwiey przywieść do skutku swoie pragnienie? Bokacyusz odpowieda ustami królowey, którą przedstawia mówiącą, iż: chocia to iest barzo zły postępek, y przeciw Bogu, y swoiemu sumnieniu, pożądać niewiasty zamężney, która bynamniey nie należy sobie, lecz podległa iest mężowi, barzo łatwie iest przyść z nią do celu, a zaś nie z wdową y panną; które to miłoście mniey są przezpieczne, ile że im więcey się dmucha na ogień, tem mocniey się rozpala, inaczey zaś gaśnie. Owo wszytkie rzeczy podupadaią od użycia za wyiątkiem chuci, która się odeń wzmaga. Wszelako wdowa, która długo leżała odłogiem, nie czuie iuż tego y nie troszczy się o to, tak iak gdyby wcale nie była zamężna, y radniey wspomnieniem się rozgrzywa aniżeli szczyrą żądzą. Zasię prawica, która nie wie y nie zna ieszcze, co to iest, cheba przez wyobraźnią, pragnie tego letnio. Inaczey mężata; ta, rozgrzana barziey od inych, żąda często przyść do tego ponktu, za co nieraz iey się przygodzi być zelżoną słowy od swoiego małżonka, ba, zgoła y dobrze pobitą; owo, pragnąc się na nim pomścić (bowiem nie masz nic tak mściwego iako biała głowa, a zwłaszcza dla tey rzeczy), przyprawia mu rogi iak się patrzy y zaspokaia tem swóy umysł. A iako się przykrzy iadać ciągle tę samą potrawę, zwłaszcza wieldzy panowie y damy barzo często niechaią smacznych a subtylnych potraw, aby się imać inych. Co więtsza, u panien zbyt wiele iest trudu y stracenia czasu, aby ie doprowadzić y nakłonić do woley mężczyzny; ba, ieśli miłuią, nie wiedzą o tym, iż miłuią. Wżdy u wdów dawny ogień z łatwością odzyszcze swoią siłę, każąc im hnet pożądać tego, czego przez długą odwłokę czasu zapomniały; y pilno kwapią się powrócić a przyść do tego rzemiosła, żałuiąc straconego czasu y długich nocy spędzonych w chłodzie, w swoiem wdowiem łożu licho ogrzanem. Na te racyie oney wymowney królowey nieiaki szlachcic imieniem Ferramonta odparł iey (zostawiaiąc na boku niewiasty mężate, iako barzo łatwe do nadwerężenia, y nie wdaiąc się w wielgie dyszkury, aby twirdzić co insze) y rozpatrował sprawę panien y wdów, y twirdził, iż panna iest stalsza w miłowaniu niżeli wdowa: bowiem wdowa, która zasmakowała w przeszłości sekretów miłosnych, nie miłuie nigdy ustawicznie, ieno z wątpliwością a ociąganiem, życząc hnet iednego, to drugiego, nie wiedząc, z którym by się miała złączyć dla swey więtszey korzyści a chłuby; to znów niekiedy nie chce żadnego z nich, wey chwieie się w swoiey deliberacyey y iey chuć miłosna nie może się ustalić. Wżdy cale insza rzecz iest z dziewką y wszytkie takie sprawy są iey nie znane: która dąży iedynie k'temu, aby mieć przyiaciela y położyć w nim wszytkie swoie myśli, skoro go dobrze wybrała, y powolną mu być we wszytkiem, widząc w tym dla się wielgą chłubę, aby być stateczną w miłości; owo też oczekuie z więtszą chucią rzeczy, których nigdy nie widziała ani słyszała, ani doświadczyła, y pragnie ich barziey niżeli niewiasty bywałe w widzeniu, słyszeniu a doświadczaniu wszytkiego. Owo też pragnienie iey oglądania nowych rzeczy popędza ią sielnie; wywiaduie się u biegleyszych, co ieszcze barziey podsyca w niey ów ogień; y tak żąda połączenia z tym, którego uczyniła panem swoich myśli, którey to żarkości niemasz we wdowie, ile że iuż to wszytko ma poza sobą. Owo ta królowa u Bokacyusza, podeymuiąc znów materyią y chcąc położyć ostateczny koniec temu zagadnieniu, konkluduie; iż wdowa iest chciwsza rozkoszy miłośney sto razy więcey niżeli dziewica, tem więcey że dziewica chce zachować pilnie dziewiczość a prawiczeństwo swoie, iako iż cała iey przyszła cześć na tym się funduie. Po wtóre dziewice są ze swey przyrody lękliwe, a zwłaszcza w tey rzeczy mało zgrabne y mało sposobne po temu, aby przyść na wymysły a dogodności okazyów iakich potrzeba do takich spraw; co nie iest tak u wdowy, która iest iuż wieldze bywała, obrotna y śmiała w tem rzemięśle, iako że iuż dawała y zbyła się tego, co prawica ma dopiro oddać; wżdy y to się przyczynia, iż nie lęka się być zwizytowaną abo oskarżoną dla iakieyś oznaki a szczyrby; takoż lepiey zna sekretne drogi ku spełnieniu swoich chuci. Zresztą dziewica lęka się tego pirwszego szturmu do iey prawiczeństwa, bowiem bywa on niektórym barziey omierzły a bolesny aniżeli ucieszny a słodki; czego wdowy nie lękaią się, lecz skłaniaią się k'temu barzo przychylnie, chociaby szyrmierz był z naytęgszych. Wdy ta lubość iest przeciwna do wielu inych, w których barzo często za pirwszym razem można się nasycić y łacno ich poniechać; wszelako w tey skłonność do powtarzania wzmaga się ciągle. Dlatego wdowa, daiąc mniey y daiąc częściey, iest w tym sto razy szczodrzeysza niźli prawica, którey przychodzi opuścić komuś swoią naydrogszą rzecz, o czym po stokroć myśl iey przychodzi. Dlaczego, konkluduie królowa, radniey zwracać się do wdowy iako do panny, ile że łacniey przychodzi ią zwieść a skłonić k'sobie.